


Points cardineaux

by swan_queen_4_ever_n_ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_queen_4_ever_n_ever/pseuds/swan_queen_4_ever_n_ever
Summary: SWANQUEEN AU / UA.Trente-deux corps, vingt ans et une affaire classée qui vit en elle. La détective Régina Mills vacille entre raison et folie alors qu'elle est forcée de déterrer ses jours les plus sombres afin d'arrêter le tueur en série le plus insaisissable du Massachusetts.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

****Prologue** **

"Lockwood ! Mills et toi prenez celle là" cria le capitaine depuis son bureau. 

Robin haussa ses sourcils au dessus de son journal. Sa peau bronzée, après son retour de vacances, faisait paraître ses grands yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. Regina le fixa, un sourire narquois se plaçant sur ses lèvres. "Va chercher, Graham" marmonna-t-elle. 

Il frappa sa chaise en passant derrière elle, ce qui l’a fait tourner en rond avant qu’elle ne se lève pour le suivre. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous capitaine ?" Demanda Robin, en regardant Régina alors qu’elle se tenait à côté de lui. 

"J'ai un tueur en série pour vous. " Répondit le capitaine Gold en jetant le dossier sur le bureau devant eux. 

"Trente-deux victimes au cours de la dernière décennie dans l'État du Massachusetts. Le FBI a mis l’affaire de côté pour l’instant. C'est à nous si nous le voulons." 

La brune pris le fichier et feuilleta les photos. Robin y jeta un coup d’oeil et son visage se crispa d’un air renfrogné. 

"Trente-deux corps et l’affaire a été mise de côté?" Demandé-t-il. 

"Toutes les femmes sont blanches. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus," commenta détective Mills en levant les yeux vers son capitaine. 

"Quelle est cette marque sur leur bras?" Robin pointa du doigt quelques-unes des photos. "Je ne sais pas." Lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. 

"Cela fait plus d'un an depuis le dernier meurtre. Le tueur est devenu froid - mort ou enfermé. Autant essayer avant qu'il ne gèle." Gold se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Son blazer se souleva lorsqu'il croisa les bras derrière sa tête. 

"Vous vous sentez d’attaque pour cette affaire les gars ?” Il hocha la tête dans la direction de la brune. "Régina n'est pas un gars.” Robin eut un sourire narquois, arrachant le dossier de ses mains. 

"Nous le prendrons." elle se pinça les lèvres, contemplant lequel des deux hommes claquer en premier. 

"Sortez d'ici alors." Gold posa ses pieds sur le bureau. "Je vais appeler un agent junior pour vous apporter les fichiers." 

Robin l'a fit presque trébucher alors que les deux retournaient à leurs bureaux. Elle poussa son bras alors que ses talons hauts claquaient sur le sol. 

"Connard" dis-elle. "As tu déjà travaillé sur un tueur en série ?” demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. 

"Oui toi?" Elle lui arracha le dossier, et s’échappa de sa prise, puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Les roues grincèrent quand elle retourna à son poste. "Quelques-uns. Aucun avec un nombre de cadavres aussi élevé." Robin haussa les épaules. 

"Coffrons le et obtenons une promotion, ok ?” 

"Ouais cool."


	2. Chapitre 1

****Chapitre 1** **

Elle resserra son sweat à capuche alors que la pluie la frappait de tous les bords. Ses pas raisonnèrent sur le trottoir, envoyant des flaques d'eau dans les semelles de ses baskets en toile. Des frissons lui déchirèrent profondément les os et elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches, tapotant le billet détrempé dans sa paume. 

La nuit était tombée, lourde autour d’elle, tandis que des klaxons chantonnaient sous les lampadaires de la ville. Elle tourna le coin vers son repaire mensuel. Au bout de la rue, elle le vit là-bas. L’attendant. Le plus fiable. Le plus fidèle. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'eau à la bouche, du mal à goûter. L’envie. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que courir vers lui. Sa seule évasion. Son évasion heureuse. 

Des ombres s'enroulaient autour d’elle alors qu’elle dansait dans l'allée - non, glissait. Elle flotta vers lui, réduisant la distance entre eux. Également encapuchonné et appuyé contre un bâtiment en brique crasseux, sa silhouette se tourna dans sa direction. Ses yeux disparaissaient sous le tissu ruisselant qui cachait ses traits. Il lui tendit la main, le pouce pressé contre sa paume. Sa main caressa la sienne. Alors que la chair rencontrait la chair, l’argent quitta sa main, remplacé par du plastique chaud et ferme. Une vague d'excitation parcourut son bras, s'installant sur ses épaules. Bientôt. Sa salive noya sa langue. L’envie. Le besoin. elle s’éloigna de lui et sa main a lâché la sienne pour attraper son coude juste après. Elle fut brusquement arrêtée, ne levant pas son regard vers le sien. 

"La prochaine fois, j’en aurai besoin de plus," marmonna-t-il sous le grondement de la pluie. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Des yeux dorés, enfouit dans un désordre de peau jaunie, rencontrèrent les siens. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle hocha la tête et il la libéra. 

Elle se téléporta chez elle parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de le décrire. 10km en huit secondes. Elle pouvait voler. La porte claqua derrière elle alors qu’elle s’arrachait son sweat à capuche, le jetant dans un tas mouillé à côté d’une pile de courriers. Sa chambre n'était pas loin mais cela lui paraissait à une année-lumière. Son cœur claqua dans sa poitrine. _Si proche._

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut de la table de chevet. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin au même endroit. Le caoutchouc bleu rencontra ses doigts. Une cuillère en argent dans sa paume. Un briquet et une seringue plus tard. _Elle est_ _prête_. Si prête. 

Sa veine éclata sous le garrot et la chair percée par le métal. Elle se concentra, comme toujours, sur le tatouage noir flou sur son bras. Lignes élancées, et parallèles à l'infini. Flottant, volant, de plus en plus loin jusqu'à… 

*** 

Un marteau-piqueur la fit sursauter, la tirant des profondeurs d'un sommeil immortel. La lumière du jour trouble l’assailli alors qu’elle se retournait. Le poids de quelque chose dans sa main attira son attention. La crosse de son arme de service était chaude contre sa paume, son clip tombé juste à côté. Elle s’est assise pendant que le martèlement continuait. Elle ramassa le clip, rechargea son arme et actionna la sécurité avant de la replacer sous l'oreiller. 

Le vacarme ne s'est pas arrêtée alors qu’elle se levait et attrapait un paquet de cigarettes sur la table de la cuisine en passant. Il lui a fallu un moment pour comprendre que le bruit provenait de sa porte d'entrée. Elle mis sa veste et son courrier de côté, puis poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir, prête à frapper le connard au visage. 

"Ouais?" Dis-elle en plissant les yeux éblouie par la lumière du jour

"Bonjour. Je cherche le détective Mills." La voix douce d'une femme attira son attention vers son visage. 

"Il n'y a pas de détective ici, madame.” Au lieu de la brochure habituelle d'un groupe de témoins de Jéhovah, un insigne doré brilla au soleil. Une vision qui la réveilla en 2s. Elle rencontra son regard avec un lourd froncement de sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

"Savez-vous où je peux trouver l’inspecteur Regina Mills?” demanda-t-elle, en remettant son badge autour du cou. 

"Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas de détective ici. Qui êtes-vous?" Une conscience trouble lui revint. Depuis combien de temps était-elle défoncée? Un jour? Quatre? 

"Détective Emsa Swan du service d’affaires classés de Boston. Êtes-vous Régina Mills?" Sa voix s'était adoucie tandis que l'image complète de sa présence s'installa en la brune. Des cheveux blonds soigneusement travaillées entouraient son visage en forme de cœur. Des yeux bleus perçants, empreints de suspicion, la pénétrèrent. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" elle serra les dents, luttant contre l’envie de l’envoyer balader. 

"Détective Mills, je crois comprendre que vous avez été la dernière personne à travailler sur l'affaire du tueur du nord. Je sais que vous êtes à la retraite, mais j’aimerais en discuter avec vous si vous avez un peu de temps", a déclaré Swan. Ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de la brune. Le doute plissa son front alors qu'elle continuait à la regarder. 

Régina sortit une cigarette du paquet et lui en a offert une, recevant la négative par un signe de la tête. Elle empocha le paquet avant de s'en allumer une. "Demandez à Lockwood," lui répondit-elle. 

"Malheureusement, il travaille sur une affaire dans le nord et il est indisponible. J’espérais parler avec _vous_.” Elle déplaça son poids d’une jambe à une autre pendant que la brune la regardait en se demandant quel genre de détective était-elle avec un langage corporel comme celui là.

Un camion de livraison dévala la rue à toute vitesse devant le panneau "Ralentissez pour nos enfants". Régina l’a fixé longtemps. Après un long et lourd silence, ses sourcils se relevèrent et elle soupira, roulant des yeux et s'écartant pour la faire entrer. 

"Votre maison est belle." dit Swan, s'arrêtant à côté de la table de la cuisine. Son sac pendouillait péniblement à sa hanche. Quatre chaises en bois sculptées à la main également espacées se trouvaient autour de la table antique. Des sets de table ivoires marquaient chaque décor et laissaient la composition de fleurs séchées au centre comme point focal. Elle attrapé un cendrier à côté de l'évier et l'amena sur la table, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Swan s'assit en face d’elle, examinant quelques papiers dans son sac. 

"Nul besoin de me faire la conversation. De quoi avez-vous besoin?" elle fit tombé sa cendre dans le bol en céramique.

"D'accord." Elle se raidit et étala une pile de dossiers. La plupart semblaient en lambeaux et usés avec l'âge. "Trente-deux victimes en dix ans, arrêtant il y a environ quatre ans." 

"L’affaire est officiellement classée alors?” La brune demanda puis prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, soufflant la fumée dans sa direction. 

"Pour l'instant. La semaine dernière, un corps est apparu à Oakham. Les blessures correspondent étroitement à la signature du tueur du nord" dit l’inspecteur Swan à travers une toux étouffée et tourna le seul dossier vert dans sa direction. Elle fixai le dossier alors que son pouls s'accélérait. "Voulez-vous y jeter un œil?” 

"Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder ça." elle écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier puis elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. 

"Mais…" Les sourcils de Swan se rétrécirent sous ses cheveux coiffés. "Comment…"

"D'abord, votre nombre de victimes est faux. Quel genre de détective êtes-vous? Pouvez-vous compter?” Elle lui retourna le dossier vert. 

"Détective Mills, je me considère ..." 

"Deuxièmement, cela ne fait pas quatre ans depuis la dernière victime. Cela fait trois ans. Vous apportez ces dossiers ici comme s'ils voulaient dire quelque chose. Est-ce qu'ils ont de la valeur, détective Swan? est ce qu’ils ont une _quelconque valeur_ " 

"Je… Détective ..." Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent au début, suivis d'une vague de colère qui pinça ses lèvres. Ses doigts agrippèrent le bord de la table. 

"Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une détective." elle claqua sa main sur la table. 

"Je suis désolée, je…" La voix de la blonde baissa d'une octave. 

"Foutaises" dis-elle en se laissant tomber contre sa chaise. "Ne me donnez pas des excuses à la con tant que vous n'avez pas compris votre merde, gamine. Regardez vos foutus dossiers." 

"Je… Je n’aurais pas dû venir ici..." dit-elle en se levant et en rassemblant ses papiers.

"Asseyez-vous." 

"Non. J’aurais dû écouter le commissaire Gold" cracha-t-elle en arrachant sa mallette du sol.

"Vous avez un ordinateur dans votre sac?" Régina fit un signe de la tête vers le dit sac.

"Pourquoi?" Swan la regarda alors que ses doigts tremblaient. Sa veste s’étant accrochée à l'étui de son arme. Régina regarda le Glock avant de retourner son attention sur elle.

"Ouvrez-le et récupérez le dossier." 

"Je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici et tolérer votre impolitesse, Miss Mills.” 

"Voulez-vous des réponses? Ouvrez ce fichu dossier." 

Elle hésita. Et furieuse. On pouvait presque voir, littéralement, sa colère coulant d'elle. Savait-elle qu'elle était la première personne avec qui Régina eut une conversation depuis des mois? Des années peut-être? Dommage pour elle. Après l’avoir fixée longtemps sans aucune réaction de sa part, elle a concédé et est retournée à son siège. 

Un son crissant résonna dans sa cuisine lorsqu'elle ouvrit son sac. Elle sorti l'ordinateur portable noir et le posa sur la table, l'ouvrant. Quelques frappes sur le clavier plus tard et un regard dans sa direction par dessus l'écran, elle parla finalement.

"J’y suis." 

"Ouvrez le dossier et prolongez la recherche de quinze ans."Régina s’alluma une autre cigarette et la regarda, croisant les jambes en dessous de la table. 

"Très bien," dit-elle, se calmant à nouveau pour taper. "D'autres paramètres?" 

"Élargissez pour inclure la signature du défunt." 

"Fait." 

"Maintenant, relancez la recherche et incluez les victimes vivantes." Elle appuya son coude sur la table pendant qu’elle prenait une autre bouffée. Ses yeux sceptiques brillaient dans sa direction. Son regard ne l'a jamais quitté alors qu'elle fixait l'écran. Des saphirs tournaient dans les deux sens à travers le texte.

"Trente-quatre. Le résultat est trente-quatre." La surprise a lacé ses tons, la laissant à bout de souffle. 

"D'accord. Qui est la première victime ?"

"Euh… une femme répertoriée comme Mélanie Doe," dit-elle en s'arrêtant à nouveau. "Cinq ans avant la découverte de la première victime décédée. Elle a été institutionnalisée, le rapport dit qu’elle..." 

"N’a jamais esquissé un mot de sa vie. Mais toutes ses blessures correspondent à la signature. Allez de l'avant.” elle lui fit signe de continuer. Les clics résonnaient dans le silence autour d’elles. 

"Une autre victime vivante. Depuis trois ans." La blonde l’a regarda. "Pourquoi n'était-ce pas dans les fichiers qu'ils m'ont donnés?" 

"Qui est sa dernière victime?" 

"Le fichier est protégé. Je ne peux pas y accéder." 

"Vous voyez un écran de commande ?" Régina laissa la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres dans une longue expiration. Recevant une réponse par l’affirmative. "Reginald Arcurious 1876," ajouta-t-elle. 

"Pardon ?" Swan plissa les yeux en la regardant. 

"Tapez ça." L'ordinateur bipa plusieurs fois et l'écran clignota en rouge contre son visage. "Qui est sa dernière victime ?" 

"Victime vivante. Son nom est ..." La souris cliqua alors qu'elle faisait défiler les photos de la scène du crime. L'horreur fondit sur ses traits, élargissant ses yeux et dilatant ses pupilles en de vastes piscines obsidienne scintillantes. Régina se pencha en avant, enfonçant le bout de la cigarette allumée dans le cendrier.

"Quel est son nom?"

"R… Régina… Régina Mills.”


	3. Chapitre 2

****Chapitre 2** **

Régina savait ce que la blonde avait vu. Elle le voyait tous les jours. Dans sa tête, sur son corps, dans le miroir. Emma était assise là, regardant l'écran. Ses yeux brillaient, se remplissant de larmes silencieuses. Elle avait continué à cliquer sur la souris tout en fixant la brune. Cette dernière s’était assise sur la chaise, en regardant le traumatisme s'incruster dans la psyché de sa visiteuse. Serrant et fracturant des endroits autrefois solides et confiants.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant que Régina la regardait. Ses traits s’étaient adoucis lorsqu'elle ferma l'ordinateur portable. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux. Ce n'était pas gênant, seulement dévastateur.

"Je suis désolée", chuchota-t-elle. "Je suis désolée".

"Ouais, moi aussi."

"Je... je ne savais pas. J…"

"Passez-moi ça." La brune fit un signe de tête au dossier vert qui sortait de son sac.

Une autre cigarette avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres en attendant que le dossier lui soit remis. Le regard d’Emma ne l'avait jamais quitté alors qu'elle bougeait. Elle prit le dossier et feuilleta les photos. Blonde, la quarantaine, pas de marque sur le bras. Traumatisme sexuel et écorchures sur les poignets et les chevilles. Refermant le dossier et le glissant vers la blonde, elle ajouta "Pas son travail."

"Je suis désolée", a-t-elle répété, ses larmes continuant à couler.

Régina l’ignora. "Les blessures peuvent changer, mais une chose ne changera pas", dit-elle, la fumée l'empêchant de respirer pendant qu’elle parlait. 

"Quoi donc ?" Elle renifla tout en saisissant les bords de l'ordinateur portable. Une partie de la brune se délecta de son trouble. Elle appréciait de savoir qu'elle souffrait. "Ouvrez un des autres fichiers", lui demanda-t-elle. 

"Je..." 

"Faites-le"

Swan n’insista pas. Elle savait mieux que ça. Elle sortit un autre dossier, gris cette fois-ci, de son sac et l’ouvra sur la table. 

"Regardez son bras." 

"Le... le tatouage" Dit-elle d’un souffle étouffé. 

Régina remonta sa manche, révélant non seulement le tatouage en forme de code-barres sur son bras, mais aussi les marques du garrot et des cicatrices linéaire post injection. Les yeux de Swan s'élargirent, sa peur semblant exacerbée par la révélation suivante. Les cicatrices soulevées, recouvertes de noir, recouvraient une tache de quatre centimètres sur six sur son avant-bras gauche. La blonde la regarda fixement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors qu'un léger souffle lui échappait.

"Cela... ne change jamais", lui dit Régina. Sa conscience s'étant mise en branle lorsque l'héroïne se dissipa de son organisme, ce qui mit ses pensées en branle aussi. 

"Je suis..." Swan avait commencé puis s'est arrêtée, plaçant sa main sur les marques de son bras. Peau contre peau, son toucher poignarda la brune comme un torrent de lames de rasoir violentes. Elle s’éloigna de son toucher avec force, la rage jaillissant de ses pores. Ses épaules se tendirent et ses mains se fermèrent en deux poings serrés. Chaque centimètre d’elle tremblait tandis qu’elle luttait contre l'envie de détruire quelque chose... ou tout. 

"Sortez", cracha-t-elle, en s'éloignant de la table. "Foutez le camp d'ici." Emma s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires. 

"Régina, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas." Elle sanglota sur ses mots. À ce moment-là, aucune d’elles n'était un détective. 

Régina savait qu'elle ne savait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Le dossier scellé aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Avec un dernier regard, elle pris congé, en jetant sa cigarette à moitié allumée dans sa direction. Elle la laissa là, à côté de la table de cuisine, quand elle se retira vers sa chambre. La blonde avait vu où se trouvait la porte d'entrée et elle eu la conviction qu'elle était assez perspicace pour retrouver la sortie. 

La porte d'entrée s'était refermée lorsque Régina se laissa tomber sur son lit, se couvrant le visage avec ses mains. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était encore un autre flic, ignorant et intéressé, qui rodait autour de sa maison en lui posant des questions. Elle avait passé trois ans sans ce genre de tracas, elle pouvait en passer trois autres. 

Elle leva la tête de l'oreiller et elle chercha la seringue autour du lit. Le bout de ses doigts la trouva emmêlée dans les couvertures à sa hanche. Il restait un peu de liquide trouble dans le barillet alors qu’elle la faisait tourner entre ses doigts tremblants. _Pas assez pour oublier cette journée._ Peut-être assez pour calmer les tremblements. Elle se rongea les lèvres, en contemplant son lot. Un jour par mois de pur oubli, c'était tout ce qu’elle se permettait. Elle n’était pas été assez stupide pour se rendre accro. _Physiquement._

Son pouce rencontra le piston jaune et elle le pressa. Des gouttes de liquide s’écoulèrent de l'aiguille et laissèrent de minuscules tâches lorsqu'elle atterrirent sur sa chemise sale. Elle regarda ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que la seringue soit vide, puis elle la jeta à travers la pièce tel un shuriken. Elle heurta un cadre d'image avec un bruit sourd et dégringola derrière la télévision. 

Sous l'oreiller à côté d’elle, elle chercha son arme et la saisit, en la serrant contre sa poitrine tout en fermant les yeux. Les photos de la scène de crime défilèrent à l'intérieur de ses paupières comme à l’accoutumé. Heureusement, elles ne la dérangèrent plus. 

_Heureusement._

*ooooooo* 

Des poils fermes poussaient la décoction d'eau de Javel pétillante en cercles parfaits sur le sol de la salle de bain. La mousse avait brûlé ses ongles pendant qu’elle écoutait les bruits de grattage contre les carreaux. Parfois, elle jurait que le rose devenait plus blanc de jour en jour. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage en jetant la brosse dans le seau. 

_Nettoie ça!_ Sa voix hurlait dans sa tête et l'image des flaques de sang électrocutèrent sa conscience. La respiration haletante, elle repoussa le seau. Son pied glissa et entra en contact avec le dit-objet, l’envoyant glisser sur le sol comme une rondelle de hockey. 

"Putain" cria-t-elle. "Merde!" 

La sonnette retentit et elle cria sa frustration comme une bête sauvage. Elle se leva, claqua la porte de la salle de bain et traversa le couloir. 

Continuant à crier tout au long du trajet, des cris gutturaux et manquant de contenu, mais néanmoins forts. Des frappes à la porte suivirent la sonnette et elle sortit son arme de l'arrière de son pantalon. Il lui avait fallu chaque once de réserve qui lui restait pour ne pas charger et tirer sur toute la longueur de la porte. 

Elle enleva la chaîne de sécurité, agrippa la poignée et ouvrit la porte si fort que celle ci rebondit contre le mur puis revint la frapper à l'épaule. Cela l'avait suffisamment déséquilibré pour baisser un peu son arme. Emma se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés, son arme à la main. 

"Merde, Régina," dit-elle en entrant et en poussant les bras de la brune vers le bas entre elles. "Vous vous foutez de moi? Ouvrir la porte comme ça." 

"Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire" répondit-elle d’une voix rauque qui craqua alors qu’elle retournait la sécurité sur l'arme et la plaçait derrière son dos. 

"Vous étiez entrain de crier" La blonde rangea son arme et ferma la porte derrière elle. Dans son pantalon noir et son blazer, elle ressemblait à l'aspirante parfaite de l'agent du FBI. 

Régina lui lança un regard noir et lui tourna le dos alors qu’elle retournait vers la salle de bain. Son cœur continuait de battre la chamade alors qu’elle essuyait obsessivement l'eau renversée sur le sol. Swan la regarda pendant qu’elle épongeait le désordre qu’elle avait créé. Elle ne parlait pas et la brune s'en fichait. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en retournant dans sa cuisine. 

"Que faites-vous ici?" Demanda-t-elle quand sa respiration eût ralenti un peu.

"Je voulais voir comment vous alliez après la semaine dernière," dit-elle, se tenant maladroitement dans l'encadrement de la porte. 

"Pourquoi? Votre culpabilité a pris le dessus sur vous? Vous a donné des cauchemars?" Régina sourit en se lavant les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine, dos à elle. 

"Ouais, en fait…" 

Elle ferma le robinet et se tourna pour faire face à sa visiteuse. Pour être honnête, elle s'attendait plus tôt à une réponse neutre et politiquement correcte. "Eh bien, n'est-ce pas pratique ?"

“Régina, je suis désolée. Je le suis vraiment. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas. Les dossiers étaient scellés. Même si…" 

"Je sais," dit-elle, la concession lui échappant des lèvres avec une douceur inattendue. "Je sais."

Un ange passa, une seconde fois. 

"Vous portez souvent cette arme?" dit la blonde en lui faisant signe. 

"Oui vous?" Encore un autre sourire narquois se tira sur le coin de ses lèvres. 

"Ouais." Swan imita son ton puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, son regard s'attardant sur le couloir adjacent à la porte d'entrée. 

"Pourquoi êtes-vous vraiment ici?" 

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je voulais m'excuser et m'assurer que…" 

"Je ne me suis pas suicidée ou quelque chose du genre? Ouais, eh bien…" Elle haussa les épaules. "Quoi d'autre? Pourquoi travaillez-vous sur cette affaire?"

"Trente-deux... je veux dire, trente-quatre victimes, Régina. Comment peut-on laisser tomber ça ? Quand le CCU du comté d’Essex a fermé, nous avons eu leurs dossiers. Je suis tombée sur celui-ci. Le FBI l'avait, ils l’ont toujours, mais ce n'est pas en haut de leur liste de priorité parce que ça fait un moment. Ils supposent qu’il est dormant. Je… Et s'il est toujours actif?" Swan glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Ses lèvres se pincèrent dans ce qui semblait être un geste de retenue. 

"Il ne l'est pas."

“Quoi alors ? Il est en prison ? Mort ?" 

"Non," lui répondit la brune en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. "Satisfait." 

"Pour l'instant ..." 

"Oui..." 

"Est-ce que vous ... je veux dire, avez-vous, continué même après ..." 

"Non." 

"Le voudriez-vous? Si jamais ?" 

"Je ne sais pas." Régina se détourna d'elle et arracha ses cigarettes de l'armoire de cuisine. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu’elle craquait son cou pour couvrir son trouble. Les souvenirs l’assaillirent pendant qu’elle apportait le briquet au bout de sa cigarette. 

“Êtes-vous seule ici?” elle lui demanda quand elle lui fit face de nouveau. 

"Non. Vous vous tenez devant moi." 

"Très drôle. Je voulais dire avez-vous de la famille?" 

"Non. En avez-vous ?" Régina leva un sourcil face à sa ligne de questions maladroite. 

"Un peu. Nous ne sommes pas proches."

"D'accord. Ecoutez, Miss Swan, si vous voulez m'interviewer, vous perdez votre temps. Je n'ai rien à vous dire, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs." De la fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres entre les mots. 

“Je ne veux pas paraître dure, mais que feriez-vous s'il y en a plus ? de victimes ? Et s'il tue des femmes dans un autre État ? Ou même un autre pays ? Et s'il détient quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être sauvé en ce moment ?” Elle se rapprocha de la brune tout au long de son discours. "Pensez-y une minute."

Réduisant la distance entre elles, Régina se retrouva maintenant face à face avec elle. Des yeux saphir la pénétraient comme un laser. "Et si être sauvé n'est pas la meilleure des choses. Et si ce n'est pas le bonheur pour toujours?"

Le front de la blonde se plissa et ses lèvres s'amincirent.

"Et si ses victimes souhaitaient qu'elles soient mortes? Souhaitaient que personne ne les retrouve vivantes parce qu'affronter chaque jour ce qu'elles ont subi est pire que toute autre torture?" 

"Je ne peux pas accepter ça." 

"Parfois, Emma, la mort est la seule chose que nous ayons." 

“Vous vous trompez, Régina”. 

“Que savez-vous de toute façon sur ce genre de questions ?” lui demanda-t-elle en jetant sa cigarette dans l'évier. "Vous devriez y aller." 

Ses talons cliquetèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Régina par-dessus son épaule, ses cheveux flottant dans une rafale de vent qui accompagnait le coucher du soleil. 

"Si vous changez d'avis à propos de quoi que ce soit, mon numéro est sur votre réfrigérateur." Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et la brune regarda son frigidaire, où effectivement, elle découvrit la carte de visite accrochée sous l'un des aimants. 

Elle prit sa cigarette en se promenant dans le salon et se dirigea vers le bureau. Son ordinateur portable, négligé pendant des semaines, reposait sur une pile de courrier non ouvert. Elle l’ouvrit et l’alluma. Le programme de messagerie bipa dès qu’elle cliqua dessus. Quatre mille messages non lus jonchaient sur sa boîte de réception. Elle les ignora comme à son habitude, et cliqua sur le lien pour rédiger un nouvel e-mail. Elle saisit l'adresse de Robin et lui écrit : _“Savais-tu pour Swan?”_ puis appuya sur envoyer. 

Fermant l’ordinateur portable, elle attrapa sa veste sur le lit. Mettant la capuche sur sa tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte, laissant son arme sur la table à côté.


	4. Chapitre 3

****Chapitre 3** **

"Avez-vous laissé votre arme dans la maison comme convenu?" 

“Oui, mais je déteste ça, comme vous le savez” dit-elle, en faisant rebondir sa jambe croisée alors qu’elle fixait le tapis étroitement tissé. Les panneaux sombres et le silence l'apaisèrent comme d'habitude. "C'est votre pire idée jusqu’à maintenant." 

"Ce qui signifie probablement que c'était le meilleur." Arcilla se pencha en avant, déplaçant son poids pour replier ses jambes sur la chaise moelleuse à côté d'elle. 

"Quelque chose a changé. Qu'est-ce que c'est?" 

"Comment le savez-vous ?" 

“Régina, nous travaillons ensemble depuis près de trois ans. Chaque fois que vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous ne me regardez pas.” 

"Quelle merveilleuse astuce docteur ! Belle façon de me pousser à vous faire confiance." Elle leva son regard vers elle et un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Dr Hopper.

"Vous ne reviendriez pas à chaque semaine si vous ne me faisiez pas confiance." 

"Je ne vous fais pas confiance." 

"Vous me faites assez confiance," dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la tête. "Que s'est il passé?"

"Cette nouvelle détective, Emma Swan, est venue chez moi pour poser des questions sur l'affaire." Régina soupira en appuyant son coude sur l'accoudoir du canapé. "Elle ne savait pas pour les victimes vivantes. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de vérifier." 

“Elle ne savait pas que vous en faisiez partie ?” Demanda Arcilla, son expression aussi calme et immobile que jamais, à l'exception de la légère ride sur son front derrière ses mèches rousse. 

"Non, mais elle l'a découvert assez rapidement." Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, se souvenant de l'expression qui fondait le visage d’Emma lorsqu'elle parcouru son dossier. “Je l'ai vite mise sur le droit chemin” 

"Comment ça s'est passé?" 

"Ça l'a vraiment bouleversée." 

“Cela vous a-t-il bouleversé?”

"Non." 

“Réponse rapide. Cela vous a-t-il bouleversé?” Elle laissa tomber ses jambes, se penchant en avant avec ses coudes sur ses genoux. 

"Pas au début." La brune secoua la tête. "Je voulais qu'elle souffre. Mais…" 

"Mais quoi?" 

"Ce n'était pas si satisfaisant de la voir pleurer comme ça… Allez vous faire foutre Archie !" crach-t-elle, en frappant de la pomme de sa main l'accoudoir du canapé.

"Allez-vous faire foutre aussi, Régina. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après ?" 

"Rien du tout. Rien du tout, sauf l’envie de ressentir du métal entre mes dents" cracha-t-elle en la regardant fixement. 

"Avez-vous succombé à cette envie ?" 

"Merde." Régina se leva, poussant le canapé pour arpenter la moquette entre elles. "Non." 

"Quand était-ce la dernière fois?"

"Quelques mois peut-être. Probablement plus. Je ne veux pas parler de tout ça" 

"Alors de quoi voulez-vous parler, Régina?" 

"Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps à venir ici?" 

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi d’après vous?" Elle pencha la tête tout en se penchant en arrière sur son siège pour regarder la brune. Arcilla n'a jamais faibli, n'a jamais montré aucun signe de peur ou de dégoût en sa présence. 

"Je ne sais pas." Régina se calma et Archie la laissa faire. Les deux restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, durant lequel la brune tournait en rond dans la pièce. Des livres tapissaient les étagères, entre des bibelots soigneusement placés. Des cristaux, des luminaires, des cloches et un petit tambour frangeaient une seule bibliothèque. “Parfois, je pense que je vais en parler. Ensuite, je ne le fais pas.”

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrête?" Archie demanda quand Régina retourna à son siège en face d'elle. Elle y pensa comme elle le faisait souvent. La réponse n'ayant jamais trouvé son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres auparavant. Elle la contempla. Dr Arcilla Hopper n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée qu’elle, peut-être une année ou deux. Elle était la seule personne avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de temps au cours des trois dernières années. L'assurance du gouvernement avait payé pour ses visites et continuerait de le faire. Être blessée durant l'exercice de ses fonctions a certainement ses avantages. 

“Quand je travaillais à la division des homicides, nous avions eu ce séminaire une fois. Ils nous ont parlé des choses que nous allions voir ou entendre au travail”, dit-elle en jouant avec la couture du coussin. “Ils nous ont dit que parfois voir des choses ou même en entendre parler pouvait être traumatisant. Ils l'appelaient quelque chose. Comme… un traumatisme secondaire ou…” 

"Traumatisme vicariant." Archie hocha la tête. "Continuez." 

"Oui, c'est ça," confirma-t-elle, un silence tomba sur elle alors qu’elle considérait ses prochains mots. “J'en avais vu des scènes traumatisantes. Ça ne m'a jamais pénétré, vous savez ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'avais une résilience ou quelque chose comme ça.” 

"C'est possible." 

"J'ai vu ce qui était arrivé à d'autres personnes, des collègues. Leur réaction après la première fois qu'ils ont tiré sur un coupable, ou quand ils ont eu une terrible affaire impliquant des enfants. Ce n’était pas beau à voir." 

"Je ne suis pas surprise." 

"Cela ne m’avait pas dérangé de la même manière. Je pensais que j'étais moins humaine, mais cette inhumanité m'a aidé à aider les autres, vous savez ?" 

Archie hocha la tête et elle continua. "J'ai vu mes collègues perdre leur famille, leurs amis. Le travail est devenue ma vie parce que les autres ne pouvaient pas gérer les traumas de la vie."

"Connectez ceci pour moi" implora Arcilla et elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Vous avez un enfant. Une famille, Archie. Je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici et vous dire ce qui m'est arrivé." 

"Comment ma famille affecte-t-elle notre relation?" 

“Vous direz que cela ne vous dérangera pas, que vous avez des compétences et une formation pour vous aider à y faire face. Les gens avec qui j'ai travaillé aussi.” Elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et envoyer une sensation de picotement dans ses paupières.

"Robin ne peut même pas me regarder. Graham s'est suicidé. Avec son arme de service, rien de moins. Son fils de dix ans l'a trouvé. Rien ne leur était arrivé à eux. C'est arrivé aux gens autour d'eux et ce sont eux qui ont soufferts. Je ne veux pas que votre fille vous trouve en train de saigner dans la baignoire.” Les larmes coulaient sur son visage quand les émotions étaient trop lourdes à gérer. “Ou pendue dans votre placard. Ou divorcée et tourmentée par des cauchemars à cause de moi." 

Archie resta assise sans un mot, sans expression, tout en continuant à la fixer du regard.

Elle inclina la tête en arrière alors que les sanglots roulaient sur son torse. Elle les combattit de toutes ses forces.

" Je ne ... " S’étouffant "Je ne veux pas voir la douleur sur votre visage, l'horreur dans vos yeux quand je vous raconterais. Quand vous connaîtriez la vérité. Pour voir votre âme se briser à cause de quelque chose que vous avez eu à écouter ou voir." Hoquetant "Et savoir que je l'ai causé. "

"Comme pour Emma," lui dit Archie après un long silence.

" Oui... " Un rire lui échappa à travers sa vague d'émotions. "Comme putain d’Emma" 

"Alors vous vous sentez mal de l’avoir laissé voir ce fichier." Archie resta inébranlable, même si la lumière scintillant dans le coin de ses yeux en disait le contraire. 

"Putain de merde. Oui."

"Quoi d'autre ?"

"Rien. Il n'y a rien d'autre”, dit-elle, en s'essuyant les yeux sur sa chemise et en se levant.

“J'ai terminé” 

Archie se mit debout avec elle et la suivit jusqu'à la porte. La brune hésita en agrippant la poignée. 

“Et s'il est toujours là ? Dehors ? "

"Pensez-vous qu'il l’est? "

"Pour quelle autre raison porterais-je mon arme ?"

"Vous portiez votre arme la première fois."

La brune arracha la porte de son cadre et sortit en trombe. 

*oooooo* 

Le bruit sourd de métal raisonna sous ses pieds alors qu’elle grimpait les escaliers sans fin menant au bâtiment de briques. De hauts étages, couverts de vignes épaisses se dressaient devant elle, l’héritage de l’immeuble ayant survécu à la plupart de ses occupants. 

Elle s’enfonça dans l'entrée en direction des doubles portes immaculées. La réceptionniste âgée lui fit un signe de tête alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers elle 

“Bonjour, inspecteur”, dit-elle. 

“Bonjour, Eugenia” répondit-elle en remettant son badge habituel. 

“Que m’avez-vous apporté aujourd'hui?” Son sourire s'élargit lorsque Régina lui tendit l’une des deux petites boîtes blanches de pâtisseries. 

"Vous me gâtez," dit-elle en la regardant par-dessus ses verres à monture épaisse. "Ravi de vous voir." 

"A plus tard," dit-elle, en s’engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. 

Douze étages plus haut, trois couloirs plus loin, et deux détecteurs de métaux plus tard, elle se retrouva devant le poste des infirmières comme à son habitude. La femme à la peau olive derrière le bureau lui souri quand elle la vit devant le comptoir. "Bonjour, vous visitez qui ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

”Mal. Est-ce qu’elle dans sa chambre?” Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la zone commune où plusieurs patients s'attardaient, certains en pyjama, d'autres en blouse d'hôpital, pendant qu'ils regardaient la télévision ou juste traînaient. 

"Elle l'est. Il y a un infirmier dans le couloir." Elle hocha la tête dans la direction de celui ci. 

"Merci." Ses baskets grinçaient sur le sol alors qu’elle traversait le couloir. Un homme vêtu de blanc était assis, l’air blasé au centre, lisant un magazine. Il l'a regarda quand elle passa devant lui et frappa à la porte ouverte de Mal. 

"Quelqu'un est la?" Annonça-t-elle en entrant. 

Mal était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant au-delà des épaisses vitres. Le ciel gris couvrait les champs en herbe étendus et jetait un froid dans l'air. Mélanie se tourna vers elle, ses cheveux blonds, teintés de gris, pendaient devant son visage alors qu'elle se levait. Ses vêtements propres et ses pieds chaussés la faisaient paraître plus frêle que dans son souvenir. Un sourire délicat tira les coins de ses lèvres pâles et elle accrocha ses index ensemble en rotation. 

"Oui, mon ami. Salut," dit la brune alors que la patiente s'approchait d’elle, les mains jointes comme pour attraper des gouttes de pluie. 

"Oh, tu sais que je t'apporte toujours quelque chose." Elle mis la petite boîte dans ses mains. Le sourire de Mélanie s'éclaira et elle s'assit à une petite table à côté du pied de son lit. Elle pris son siège habituel en face d'elle. Avec des mouvements délicats et délibérés, elle ouvrit la boîte. Ses yeux se sont éclairés quand elle vit le petit gâteau au chocolat. Elle le souleva et le porta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme toujours, pour le conserver pour plus tard. Mal la rejoint alors, pendant qu’elle fouillait dans la poche de son sweat à capuche. "Une dernière petite chose" dit la brune. 

Elle s'assit et prit à nouveau ses mains en coupe. Des yeux bleus brillants scintillaient d'innocence. Un enfant piégé dans un corps de quarante-cinq ans. Dans ses mains, Régina plaça un petit lapin en peluche. Elle le saisit immédiatement et le frotta contre sa joue. Si elle avait émis le moindre bruit, la brune imaginait qu'elle aurait ronronné de contentement à ce moment-là. 

“Je suis contente que tu aimes ça” ajouta-t-elle, la regardant balancer le lapin violet puis le mettre sur ses genoux. Elle fouilla dans le tiroir de la table et en sortit un jeu de cartes, les frappant entre ses mains. 

"On peut jouer, oui. Go Fish?" Le léger signe de tête de Mal, à peine perceptible, confirma son choix. "D'accord, tu commences" Elle la regarda pendant qu'elle mélangeait les cartes. Ses doigts bougeaient lentement, devenant parfois tremblants. Elle se concentra sur ces derniers, la regardant de temps en temps pendant qu'elle faisait le décompte approprié. 

"Tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai rendu visite? Environ quatre ans, non?" 

Encore une fois, un seul signe de tête dans sa direction. Elle tourna les deux cartes vers elle. “Go Fish”, lui dit Régina, et elle le fit. 

Elles jouèrent quelques tours en silence. De temps en temps, Mal riait, toujours sans aucun son. 

La brune la regarda. De douces rides fondaient sa bouche et son front. Chaque fois qu’elle lui rendait visite, elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait sa vie en 1999. Une femme indépendante vivant à Boston, travaillant, allant à l'école. Tout ce dont Régina se souvenait de cette année-là, était sa propre dévastation, ayant réalisée à quel point elle était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Et le profond désir de devenir Nikita une fois grande. 

"Mal je dois te dire quelque chose," dit-elle. 

La patiente posa ses cartes sur la table et croisa ses mains au dessus. Son regard rencontra le sien et ses sourcils se rétrécirent. Savait-elle ce qu’elle allait lui annoncer ? 

"Tu te souviens quand tu m'as montré ton bras?" Régina garda une voix douce, ne baissant jamais son regard. 

D'une main, Mal écarta les cartes et plaça son bras gauche sur la table. Elle remonta sa manche pour révéler le tatouage. Contrairement à celui de la brune, le sien était beaucoup plus grand et les cicatrices, assombries par l'encre, semblaient rigides comme si son agresseur avait hésité à chaque coupure. 

Elle hocha la tête une fois. La langue de Régina commença à picoter alors que ses paumes devenaient moites. "Oui," dit-elle, hésitante alors qu’elle la regardait. Elle avait rencontré Mal ou Mélanie, il y a quatre ans après que Robin et elle aient hérité de l'affaire. 

Son silence éternel est resté bien que sa santé se soit stabilisée au fil des ans. La brune était retournée lui rendre visite deux fois par an. Pour son anniversaire et le sien. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait une raison différente pour la visiter. 

Mal la regarda alors qu’elle déplaçait son bras gauche de l'autre côté de la table et relevait lentement sa manche pour révéler son tatouage et les marques de piqûres fanées au-dessus. La patiente regarda son bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, faisant des va-et-vient comme si elle lisait une prière affichée devant son visage. Des tremblements rencontrèrent sa lèvre inférieure et elle reporta son regard sur celui de la brune. L'émotion fit craquer son masque paisible et elle se précipita par-dessus la table, renversant sa chaise. 

Régina l’attrapa et elles heurtèrent toutes les deux le sol dans un fracas. Mal attrapa son cou quand elle atterrit sur le dos, la chaise tombée s'enfonçant dans sa hanche. Pendant un moment, elle pensa qu'elle s'étoufferait pendant que la blonde chevauchait son corps. Au lieu de cela, elle se dépêcha et l’attrapa dans une sorte de câlin infantile. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir et la détective se précipita pour l'étreindre. Mal gardait ses mains sur ses épaules, serrant et tremblant. Quand les infirmiers inondèrent la pièce derrière Mal, elle leva la main pour les arrêter. 

Mélanie la relâcha et toutes les deux se sont tenues face à face. Les épaules de la patiente se soulevaient comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Le bleu rencontra le noir alors qu'elles se regardaient, soulevant lentement le côté gauche de son sweat-shirt pour révéler une épaisse cicatrice laissée par plusieurs coups de couteau au même endroit. Régina l’imita et souleva le côté gauche de son sweatshirt. Mal fixa sa cicatrice assortie, même si la sienne était beaucoup plus laide que celle du détective. Ses doigts se sont glissés sur le côté droit de sa chemise où elle exposa une traînée de cicatrices de brûlures électriques sous ses côtes. La détective souleva son vêtement plus haut et lui montra la même chose. Celles de Mal avaient l'air en colère et hostile même dans leur état guéri. Celles de Régina semblaient adoucies par le temps et une attention médicale appropriée. 

"Nous sommes pareils" murmura la brune, combattant une vague d'émotion qui lui pressa le cœur. Mal laissa tomber sa chemise et agrippa le lapin. Des larmes avaient rempli ses yeux quand elle pu bouger ses lèvres. 

Au début, Régina ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait avant qu'elle ne le répète. "Pareil," ses lèvres bougèrent sans un son. “Pareil”, lui répondit-elle. 

La patiente agrippa son bras, le souleva vers elle et passa son pouce sur l'intérieur de son coude. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle se retourna vers elle. D'un coup d'œil en direction des infirmiers dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se précipita vers la table et la retourna. 

En cœur, ils crièrent et coururent à l’intérieur. L'un a attrapée Mal par la taille pendant qu'elle donnait des coups de pied et l'autre lui attacha les jambes. 

La brune se protégea le visage lorsqu'un troisième technicien sauta devant elle. 

"Laissez la tranquille!" Cria-t-elle, mais il tendit la main devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Son instinct lui fit tendre la main vers son arme inexistante. 

Les hommes laissèrent tomber Mal sur le sol, face contre terre. Elle serra le lapin violet contre son visage et se calma immédiatement quand sa joue pressa le plancher grinçant. Une infirmière accouru, la seringue à la main et la prépara pendant que l’infirmier baissait la hanche de son pantalon. Le regard de Mal n'a jamais quitté le sien pendant que l'infirmière administrait l'injection. Elle ferma les yeux un instant comme si une brève libération la frappait. 

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle la regarda à nouveau et chuchota “Pareil”.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
"T’es en retard", lui marmonna t-il d’une voix rauque suivi d’une toux. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la poubelle.   
"Donne moi mon stock"  
“Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d’un paiement supplémentaire cette fois-ci" Killian se tourna vers elle, reniflant en ajustant sa capuche. "Je te paierai le double," lui répondit-elle en jetant un œil autour de la ruelle. Une sirène passa et le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de sa tête.  
"Pas ce que je veux," dit-il en agrippant la taille de son jean. Il la fit tourner, lui pressant le dos contre le mur en brique "Tu le sais bien."   
"Allez ..." Prononça-t-elle en un supplice, en détournant son visage.  
"Je ne demande pas grand-chose." Un souffle léger caressa sa joue. Il passa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire. “Je vais faire vite, promis.”   
“Laisse-moi te branler à la place.”   
"Pas cette fois." Il agrippa son menton et écrasa son visage contre le sien. "Je te donnerai ce que tu veux." Ses doigts effleurèrent le bouton de son jean qui s'ouvrit.   
"Qu'est-ce t’attends?" lui cracha-t-elle en serrant les dents.   
"Ton consentement."   
"Ok ! OK.” Elle se retourna pour lui tourner le dos.   
Elle entendit le bruit de sa braguette se dé-zipper. L’emballage en plastique carré heurta le sol à ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux, agrippant la brique du bâtiment et imaginant le moment ou elle pourra se shooter. L'aiguille dans son bras. Dans pas longtemps. Pas très longtemps.   
*oooooooooo*   
Sa main tremblait tant dis qu’elle enfonçait la clé dans la serrure. Cette dernière restait bloquée, lui tenant tête, refusant de tourner pendant qu’elle combattait ses larmes. Le petit sachet dans le creux de sa main était son unique réconfort.   
"Régina" appela une voix plus loin. Elle sursauta et s’engouffra à l'intérieur de chez elle quand la serrure céda. Emma gravit les marches derrière elle. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne l'avait pas vue assise là. "Va-t'en.”, Dit-elle, son état la poussant à mélanger le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, et puis qu’est ce qu’elle en avait à foutre de toutes ces règles de politesse. Elle jeta ses clés sur le comptoir.  
“Non. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?” Demanda la blonde en la suivant à l'intérieur.  
“Rien. J'ai dit va-t’en.” Son cœur tambourinait alors qu’elle traversait la maison, se dirigeant d'abord vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit l’eau de la douche puis se rendit dans sa chambre, ouvrant brusquement le tiroir de la table de chevet. Les yeux d’Emma s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la collection de seringues propres.   
"Qu’est ce que tu fais ?"   
"Dégage !" La brune en pris une et empocha la cuillère. La blonde lui saisit l’épaule et la fit pivoter. Régina la repoussa. “Va te faire foutre” cria-t-elle.  
“Mais ça va pas ? Calme toi !” Elle toucha le bras de la brune une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci la brune la poussa avec force la faisant trébucher. Quand Emma essaya de l’agripper une troisième fois, Régina lui lança un coup de poing. Emma se mit de côté, esquivant l’attaque avec facilité. Elle lui saisit le poignet, la fit tourner, lui tordant la main derrière le dos. "Ça te fait plaisir d’attaquer un flic, hein ?"  
"Lâche-moi!" Hurla la brune en se battant contre sa prise.   
Emma s'avança, la pressant contre le mur et lui arracha son attirail des mains. La cuillère tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et l'aiguille fut la suivante. Elle fouilla ses poches et jeta le reste au sol. "Arrête, Régina !" implora-t-elle, sa voix s'adoucissant. Elle appuya son propre poids contre elle, l'épinglant contre le mur.   
"Lâche moi !" Un long cri quitta ses poumons alors que des images de Mal lui traversèrent l'esprit. Une fois que le premier cri la quitta, elle ne pu s'arrêter. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, quand elle se sentit soulevé et traînée malgré elle.   
Ses propres cris étouffant tout autre son jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit écrasé contre les draps frais de son lit. Emma la retint, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne se fatigue et qu’elle cessa de gigoter en essayant de la tuer. Ses cris se calmèrent quand elle finit par manquer de souffle. "Shhh.." lui murmura la blonde de sa voix douce. "Shhhh..."   
"Fous le camp d’ici " Sa voix se brisa alors que son corp se fraya un chemin pour se dégager de son emprise. "Non, Régina, je ne partirai pas tant que tu es dans cet état" lui répondit la blonde.   
Régina se leva, luttant contre l'envie de la frapper à nouveau en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa came mais Emma la pointa d’un doigt menaçant "Laisse le sachet là ou je le confisque."   
"Va te faire foutre," cracha Régina, lui claquant la porte de la salle de bain au nez.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elle en ressortit, enveloppée dans une serviette. Emma était restée là, regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, les bras croisés comme pour se protéger de ses propres pensées, mais l'héroïne avait disparu.   
"Où est ton coéquipier ?"   
“Chez lui. Il est presque minuit.” dit-elle en se tournant pour faire face à la brune  
"Que fais-tu ici?" lui demanda-t elle en passant au crible, ses vêtements soigneusement pliés dans le placard et en enfilant une culotte sous sa serviette.   
"T’es au courant que tu n’as pas de téléphone ?" demanda-t-elle alors que Régina se passait un pull à manches longues sur la tête.   
"Je suis vaguement consciente de mon manque de téléphone." Elle laissa tomber la serviette par terre et les yeux de la blonde errèrent sur son corps le détaillant du regard. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prétendre autrement.   
“Pourquoi es-tu ici, Swan?”   
“Si tu ne l’avais pas déjà remarqué, tu es la dernière victime d'un tueur en série qui, j'en suis sûre, est toujours actif.” Elle soupira et se frotta les côtes juste en dessous de sa généreuse poitrine. “Et je pense que tu m’a cassé une côte, merci."  
“C’est ce qui se passe quand on surprend une folle" Régina enfila une paire de pantalons de yoga et des chaussettes propres.   
"Tu n'es pas folle..."   
"À quelques degrés près " Elle secoua ses cheveux mouillés et soupira. "Où est ma came?"   
"Vas-tu être en manque ?"  
“Pardon ?"   
"Si tu ne te shootes pas, vas tu tomber en crise de sevrage ?"  
"Non."   
“Alors tu ne l’auras pas”, dit-elle en fermant les stores et en s'avançant vers Régina.   
"Laisse-moi voir ta main."   
"Quoi? Pourquoi?" La brune s’éloigna d'elle. "Et j'avais travaillé dure pour avoir mon stock"   
"Tu saignes" Elle lui fit signe de la main et, comme de fait, du sang rosâtre coula de son poignet, et du bout de ses doigts.   
"Où se trouve ta trousse de premiers soins?"   
"Salle de bain," lui répondit-elle, en ramassant la serviette et en se couvrant la main alors qu'une vague de nausée la frappait. Le sang s'était accumulé sous ses pieds, coulant de son torse et entre ses jambes.   
“Régina ?” La voix d’Emma la sortit sa vision et le tapis réapparut d’un blanc immaculé.   
“Viens, assieds toi” dit-elle en hochant la tête vers le lit.   
Les deux femmes ne s’échangèrent plus un mot pendant qu’Emma prenait soin de sa main.   
Elle la posa sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle appliquait un antiseptique. La brune ne broncha pas mais se demanda quand même pourquoi elle la laissait faire en premier lieu.   
“Qui est Archie ?” demanda-t-elle en enroulant le bandage.   
"Tu me fliques maintenant?"   
"Non. Tu m'as appelé Archie quand tu criais tout à l’heure." Emma attacha le bandage contre sa paume.   
"Personne d'important."   
"Allez..."   
"Ma psy." Régina écarta sa main et la referma légèrement. Ses ongles avaient l'air sales mais c'était une tâche pour une autre fois.   
"Oh," dit-elle en fermant le kit et en le mettant de côté.   
"Tu te shootes à quelle fréquence ?"   
"Une fois par mois. Puis-je ravoir mon stock ?"   
"Non."   
"Vas-t’en alors"   
"Je ne m’en irais pas."   
Se battre avec elle semblait infructueux. Alors Régina recula pour s'appuyer contre la tête du lit et baissa la tête sur ses genoux, pleurant la perte de sa came. "Vas-t'en s'il te plait."   
"Non," lui répondit la blonde avec finalité.   
Personne ne lui avait tenu tête de cette façon auparavant.   
“Tu es à deux doigts de devoir aller à l'hôpital. Je ne partirais pas.   
"L’hôpital? Pour ?" Elle leva rapidement les yeux pour la regarder.   
“Être violente, saigner, consommer de la drogue, avoir des hallucinations…”   
“Je n'hallucine pas, espèce de madame je sais tout à la c…”   
“Régina, j'en ai vu assez de conneries pour savoir à quoi ressemble une hallucination.” Elle se leva du lit et éteignit la lumière. "Va te coucher."   
“C'était mon plan jusqu'à ce que tu prennes mon stock.”  
“Bonne nuit”, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.   
Le matin n'était pas très loin. Quand Régina se réveilla, une odeur inconnue se glissa dans ses narines. Elle se précipita du lit, et trouva Emma dans la cuisine. Sur sa cuisinière, il y avait une poêle remplie d'œufs brouillés et une assiette remplie de pain grillé.   
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-elle.   
“J'ai eu faim,” lui répondit la blonde en se remplissant une assiette et en prenant place à table. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour s’assoir et la brune fronça les sourcils.   
“M’as tu été assignée pour me surveiller ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?” Des cigarettes gisaient sur la table devant elle et elle en pris une.   
Emma leva un sourcil vers elle alors qu’elle allumait sa clope. “C'est toi qui as toutes les réponses, Régina.”  
"C’est ce qu’on arrête pas de me dire"   
"As tu toujours vécu ici ?" elle lui demanda entre deux bouchées.   
"Non, j'ai déménagé après avoir pris ma retraite. Nous avions pensé à l’époque que ça aiderait," dit-elle en fumant sa cigarette alors qu’Emma glissait l'assiette de pain grillé vers elle.   
Elle en pris une tranche et croqua dedans.  
"Nous?"   
"Oui nous, comme dans un couple."   
"Oh. Tu es en couple?" elle demanda, se levant quand la cafetière bipa. Deux tasses ont retrouvé leur chemin vers la table quand elle revint.   
"Merci." Elle pris une gorgée de café chaud et soupira, croisant les jambes sous la table. "Oui." Elle en rit un peu. "Et c'est notre confortable manoir où nous élevons nos deux enfants et demi."  
"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Le comportement d’Emma, sans son blazer ni ses talons, semblait beaucoup plus détendu.   
"Il faut une personne solide pour rester dans les parages lorsque sa partenaire passe trois mois à l'hôpital. Elle n'était pas solide." Elle secoua ma tête. "Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Notre couple était foutu bien avant."   
"C'est malheureux, de toute façon." Son front se plissa alors qu'elle remettait une mèche blonde vagabonde derrière son oreille. "Donc elle?"   
"Ouaip." La brune tira sur sa cigarette, un bon coup, avant de l’écraser dans le cendrier. "Grosse lesbienne ici. T’as un problème avec ça ?"   
"Non, en fait... Je n’en ai pas." Emma bougea sur son siège tout en agrippant la tasse entre ses mains.  
"Eh bien, ça me fait un coup de poing en moins à lancer dans ta direction."   
"Tu frappes fort, salope." Elle se frotta de nouveau les côtes, fronçant les sourcils vers la brune qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.   
“Personne ne t’a jamais appris de ne pas arracher de drogues des mains d’un toxicomane, gamine ?”   
“Je ne suis pas une gamine… tu es vraiment, vraiment mauvaise, toi.” Elle souffla et serra sa tasse plus fermement.   
“Je…” commença Régina mais un rire moqueur pris le dessus.   
“Ce n'est pas drôle, connasse” dit-elle, bien qu'elle rit un peu elle aussi.   
"Ouais c'est ça."   
Emma ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche. Elle le sortit, fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran, puis le porta à son oreille. "Swan" répondit-elle. "D’accord, oui. Une demi-heure." Elle empocha son téléphone et reposa sa tasse sur la table.  
"Le travail appelle" lui lança la brune, sa voix baissant d'une octave.   
“Comme toujours. Écoute, Régina..." dit-elle en se levant. "Toi et moi savons que cette affaire n'est pas finie.”   
"Et alors?"   
"J’ai besoin de ton aide"   
"Je ne peux pas faire ça..."   
"Juste ... Penses-y. Ou…”, dit-elle en enfilant son blazer. “Penses au moins à me dire ce que tu sais. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour aider à coffrer ce malade qui t’a blessé” Ses chaussures suivirent. “toi et Mélanie.”Elle se dirigea vers la porte, la regardant une dernière fois avant de sortir.   
La brune passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle abandonna sa tasse de café dans la cuisine pour aller vérifier ses e-mails. Elle n’avait pas parlé à Robin depuis un moment et elle se demandait s'il prendrait la peine de lui répondre. “Achète toi un téléphone”, fut sa réponse, suivie d'une série de chiffres. Elle ricana et quitta sa messagerie.   
Sa dernière session était restée ouverte sur l’ordinateur, lui donnant un accès instantané aux dossiers sur l’affaire. Parfois, elle se demandait si le département n’avait pas désactivé ses accès par pure culpabilité. Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour charger l'intégralité des meurtres du tueur du nord sur son écran. Au cours des trois dernières années, elle avait parcouru le dossier plus d'une centaine de fois, relu ses propres notes et scanné des extraits d'actualités à la recherche d’un modus operandi similaire. Elle ne voulait pas aider Emma. Ou s’aider elle même. Ou n'importe qui d’autre.  
Elle pensa à Mal, à la façon dont elle avait fait basculer cette table exprès. Même si elle ne répondait pas ou ne connaissait pas la vraie raison de ses visites, elle avait été sa seule confidente. La seule personne qui pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit. Que ferait-elle à sa place ? Aiderait-elle les autres au risque de se faire submerger d'horreur à nouveau ? Le silence, l'eau de Javel et l'héroïne avaient noyé la plupart de ces stimuli intrusifs. Archie ne cessait de lui rappeler qu’elle n’était pas morte. Que se passerait-il si elle décidait de se reconnecter à la réalité ? Laisser entrer tous ses sons ? Sentir les souvenirs refaire surface?   
Elle frissonna à cette pensée et referma l'ordinateur portable. Killian serait au pub aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait remplacer ce qu’Emma lui avait volé. Son cœur battit la chamade à cette pensée et elle put sentir le soulagement se précipiter dans sa bouche. Il ne demanderait pas de paiement supplémentaire si tôt. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
*ooooooooo*  
"Elle est dans la salle d'art plastique aujourd'hui. Mais on la surveille de près après votre visite de la semaine dernière.” l'infirmière lui dit alors qu'elle l'escorta dans le couloir. "Deux visites en si peu de temps”  
“Notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas si bien terminée," lui répondit-elle.   
“Inspecteur, ça fait quatre ans que vous lui rendez visite. N’êtes vous pas plus proche de savoir qui lui a fait ça?” Les deux femmes s’arrêtèrent à côté de l'entrée.   
“Pas vraiment, non. "  
"Alors pourquoi revenez-vous à cet endroit?"  
"Elle a l’air d’aimer ça."  
Mal était assise seule au coin de la pièce, face à la fenêtre, dos à la porte, tandis qu'un infirmier la surveillait de l’autre coin. Son bras bougeait lentement et délibérément pendant qu'elle dessinait avec des crayons de couleur sur une feuille de papier devant elle. Le lapin violet était posé sur ses genoux comme il l'avait été le jour où elle le lui avait offert. Elle semblait plus échevelée aujourd'hui que d'habitude. Régina imaginait que cela provenait des médicaments qu'ils lui avaient administrés.   
Elle s’assit sur le tabouret en face d'elle et plaça la jonquille jaune sur la table à côté d'elle. La patiente arrêta sa coloration pour regarder la fleur. Quelques minutes après, elle la souleva et fixa la détective du regard. Un petit sourire s’étant dessiné sur le coin de ses bouche.   
"Salut," lui dit-elle.   
Mal tapota ses index ensemble en rotation à nouveau.   
"Mon amie, oui. Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois,” murmura la brune, mais l’expression de Mal s’en était quelque peu attristée.   
Son regard devint fébrile et elle attrapa le bras de Régina. Celle-ci grinça des dents au début surprise par ce mouvement brusque. L’infirmier s’approcha d’elles mais la détective secoua la tête en sa direction. Mal lui caressa le bras, caressant sa manche encore et encore comme pour offrir une sorte de réconfort.  
“J'ai besoin de te demander une dernière chose, Mal.” Mal la fixa de nouveau  
“Veux tu veux que je l'arrête?”  
Elle pencha la tête comme pour réfléchir à la question. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la paume de sa main et elle y dessina le chiffre huit.  
“ Mal, on m'a demandé d’aider à l'attraper. Souhaites-tu que je le fasse ?”   
Ses doigts interrompirent leur mouvement rythmique puis s’en suivit un mouvement plus aléatoire.   
La brune se concentra dessus, attendant une réponse. Ces mouvements sur la paume de sa main l'apaisaient d'une certaine manière. Son mouvement cessa soudainement et elle retint le regard de Régina. Dans la paume de sa main, son index dessina la lettre R, suivie d'un E, jusqu'à ce qu'elle épelle son nom au complet.   
La détective jeta un coup d'œil à l’infirmier puis se retourna vers la patiente. Pour autant qu’elle le savait, Mal n'avait jamais rien écrit auparavant. Dans la paume de sa main, Régina traça le nom de Mélanie. Celle-ci sourit d'un grand sourire puis revint à chatouiller sa paume. Finalement, le tourbillon ralentit à quelque chose de plus délibéré. Un T suivi d'un U, d’un E et d’un U.   
Son estomac se retourna et l'expression de Mal se ferma.  
“Veux-tu je le fasse?” Les mots sortirent de ses lèvres tremblantes.  
Un ange passa, puis Mal acquiesça une fois. Elle aplatit sa main contre celle du détective et ses lèvres bougèrent pour dessiner un nom sans son. "Pareil."   
“Pareil.” Répéta Régina en lui serrant la main.   
En sortant de l'hôpital, elle s’arrêta devant un téléphone public dans le hall et composa le numéro que Robin lui avait donné. Les vieux hôpitaux psychiatriques étaient probablement les seuls endroits restants avec des téléphones publics. Robin décrocha à la première sonnerie comme elle s'y attendait.   
“Lockwood.”   
"C'est moi."  
“Régina ?”  
"Ouais."   
“Est-ce que ça va?'   
“T’étais au courant que Swan et son coéquipier travaillaient sur l'affaire?” Elle insista.  
"Elle m'a appelé à ce sujet..."   
"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Robin?"   
"Rien.” Le silence s’installa entre les deux. “Je viens te rendre visite."  
"Quoi? Pourquoi?"  
"Parce qu'il est temps, et que je te le dois."  
"Te prends pas la tête avec ça. Comment va Marianne?" Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
"En train de me divorcer." Elle pouvait presque entendre la grimace dans sa voix. "Il était temps."  
"Je suis désolée..."  
"Je viens te voir."  
"Est ce que je dois les aider Robin ?"  
"Es-tu capable de t’aider toi même ?"  
"Putain ! c’est pas des blagues "  
"En es tu capable vraiment Régina ? Cette affaire nous a détruits, tous détruits."  
“Désolée que mon kidnapping vous ait tous détruits, Robin. Je sais que ça doit être tellement difficile de vivre avec ça."  
“Arrête."   
"Dis-moi quoi faire."   
"Est ce ça vaut le coup, Régina ?" Son soupir s’écrasa contre le combiné et elle put presque sentir son souffle.   
“Mal le pense."   
“tu l’as revu ?” Son ton était plus ferme.   
"Ouais."   
"Je viens te voir."   
"Est-ce que t’as bu?" Lui demanda-t elle constatant que sa voix était pâteuse.   
“Non, et toi ?”  
“Non”  
“Régina ?”  
“Quoi ?”  
“On lâchera pas l’affaire.”  
“Je sais.”


End file.
